


Где верный отклик ждёт

by Yozhik



Category: Kozha da Kosti | Skin and Bones, Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-30
Updated: 2012-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-30 08:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>жечь церкви – это кавайно, отправлять людей в ад – это няшно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Где верный отклик ждёт

Тёмной ночью на шикарной клумбе у церкви сидит ангел; сидит, поджав под себя ноги, и сосредоточенно жуёт мармеладных зверюшек.  
– Будешь? – ангел протягивает руку, тонкие девчоночьи пальцы, грубоватая мальчишечья ладонь, браслет из дешёвых камней на запястье, звенящий, как струна, голосок.  
А на коже – пятна копоти, а рукав толстого свитера перемазан чем-то непонятным и пахнет бензином; и под свитером Фарфарелло безошибочно замечает очертания – нож за поясом, бутылка, видимо, с тем самым бензином. Это правильный ангел.  
Фарфарелло берёт с протянутой ладони ярко-зелёного мармеладного медведя.  
Ангел прижимает палец к обиженно надутым губам.  
– А мну зажигалку потеряло, – жалобно сообщает он. Или всё-таки она? – Спички есть?


End file.
